


Forgiveness

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Gibbs is home from Mexico.  And, Tony was blamed for lack of leadership, in Gibbs' absence.  Bashing.





	Forgiveness

FORGIVENESS

Tony needed to run. The anger and the hurt had built up so much, that that was his only escape. He had come home from work early. He showered, changed into a pair of his old running shorts, donned a t-shirt and headed back out the door to the running trail near his home. 

The day had started off OK. Gibbs had been back from Mexico for a few months now. All was right, well, not right with the world, but things were beginning to return to normal. Then they had all had to attend an encounter group session. It was supposed to be a session were everyone told how they were feeling about work. Bring up things like how to do the menial tasks more efficiently, things like that. Tony had no idea it would turn into Dog-DiNozzo Day.

They had all had to attend, even Palmer and the director. They had all taken seats and everything went well, for the first 10 minutes, than all hell broke loose. Kate, Tim, and Abby had started talking about how big a tyrant and a bully Tony had been during Gibbs’ absence. How he had strutted around, acting like Gibbs, talking like Gibbs, and giving head-slaps like Gibbs.

Tony had been too dumbfounded to speak. Palmer, knowing what Tony had been through, tried to defend him. Ducky took a wise course of action and only answered the questions he was asked. Gibbs had no choice but to be silent during the accusations. He had not been here to see how his team had operated. But anyone could tell by looking at him that he was ready to explode at the charges leveled against Tony. He would not have left Tony in charge if he had not thought Tony could do the job. 

“You don’t think Tony missed Gibbs too?” Palmer asked Kate, Tim and Abby. “I am sure you all know how close those two are. Tony was lost without him for those first few weeks. He tried to keep things together. He tried to make things seem normal. And normal around here is ‘Gibbs in charge.’” Palmer paused. “He acted like Gibbs, hoping it would make you all not miss Gibbs so much and to make things a little bit easier on all of us.” Palmer sighed. “It backfired. All Kate and Tim could do was make hateful, hurtful comments on a how bad a leader Tony was. They turned in sloppy, incomplete reports when they did them at all. They questioned every decision Tony made as leader. Several times they just refused to do what he told them.”

“How do you know all this, Jimmy?” Gibbs asked. He was angry at what he had just heard, but he tried to keep calm. He wanted to allow both of them a chance to explain. 

“I saw Tony here many nights, late into the night, working. He talked to me. He couldn’t turn to you. You were MIA. He couldn’t turn to Abby. She was suffering too and she was angry at him for playing you. Kate and Tim were being mean and vindictive. Dr. Mallard tried to be supportive, but he was dealing with his ailing mother. She was quite a handful, if you remember her visit here.” 

“Jimmy, you don’t....” Tony replied.

“It needs to be said, Tony.” Palmer countered. “He needed you, Gibbs.” 

Tony picked up where Jimmy had left off, talking to Gibbs. “You left me high and dry. Then you came back in one morning and took over your old desk like you had just been gone a week or had taken a vacation. It had been 4 months, Gibbs. I deserved the courtesy of a phone call.” 

“I owed YOU the courtesy of a phone call?” Gibbs said, his voice rising. He had not expected to be the focus and was very surprised by it. “I owed it to you! I. Owed. You!” Gibbs said, getting angry despite himself. “I gave you a well-oiled machine, DiNozzo. You couldn’t even keep it going for 4 months. It is a good thing I came back when I did.” 

Tony was deeply hurt by Gibbs’ statement. He tried his best to hold back his tears. 

Gibbs immediately regretted his words, seeing the depth of hurt in Tony’s eyes. 

“Yeah, Gibbs.” Tony said, standing up. “It’s a good thing you’re back. At least we all can agree on that.”

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but Tony shook his head. Tony then turned and left the room. He didn’t stop until he reached his own doorstep. Tears were streaming down his face by this time, making it hard to see. He let himself in, ignoring the persistent ringing of his phone. He took a shower. He hoped the water would wash his tears and his anger away. Twenty minutes later he stepped out, after the water had turned cold. He was a lot calmer and felt like he was all cried out. He toweled dry and decided to do the one thing he knew would help him work through his anger and his hurt. He would run. 

The air was cold and damp, despite that, the shorts and the t-shirt felt good. Tony started at a brisk pace as soon as his feet hit the trail. He liked this trail, except that at several points along the trail, a busy street had to be crossed. Tony crossed at the first 2 spots easily enough. He had started to cry by the time he had reached the second crossing and by the third his vision was greatly obscured by tears. He stepped off the curb and started across the road, unaware the light had changed. 

The car hit Tony going 25 miles an hour. But it was still enough to throw him up on to the hood of the car and for his body to impact the windshield. He rolled, unconscious, off the hood and onto the pavement in front of the car as the driver slammed on her brakes. He then rolled several more times before coming to a stop in the middle of the street. 

Tony lay on his right side. His face was bloody from impact with the windshield. He had sustained a severe concussion, 4 broken ribs and 2 cracked ones. His arms and legs sustained many cuts and bruises. 

The driver of the car exited uninjured. She knelt down beside her unconscious victim and felt for a pulse. She let out a sigh of relief as she pulled out her cell phone and called 9-1-1. 

When Gibbs, Kate, and Tim returned to the bullpen, no one was surprised to see Tony’s desk empty. Gibbs considered for just a second, writing up a reprimand, but he knew that would not help the situation. In fact, it would only alienate Tony more from the rest of the team.

Gibbs had been surprised by Kate and Tim’s treatment of Tony while he was gone. Gibbs understood the idea of making things seem normal, i.e. imitating Gibbs, etc. Gibbs, deep down, even understood what Tony was saying about him calling Tony and letting Tony know he was coming back to NCIS to stay. But in Gibbs’ mind, it was his team, even though he had been away for 4 months. It was still his team. If he had been away a year, it would still be his team. It was a part of him. Gibbs had not realized how large a part, until he had been away from it.

Gibbs didn’t find Tony in the building, which really didn’t surprise him. He stopped calling Tony’s cell after about the hundredth time. He realized Tony probably just needed some time to cool off. There would be plenty of time to talk things over Monday.

@@@@@

Monday morning came with no DiNozzo. They got a call to go into the field immediately and were truly unaware of Tony’s absence until they returned to NCIS three hours later.

Abby was sitting at Tony’s desk waiting when Gibbs, Kate and Tim got off the elevator. Abby jumped up when she saw them get off the elevator. “Tony was hit by a car. She had been crying. “He didn’t see…. He stepped out in front of….”

Gibbs moved in front of Abby and took her by both arms. “What are you saying, Abby? What is going on?”

Abby stopped herself, took a deep breath and continued. “Tony was hit by a car Friday crossing the street on one of those foot paths he always runs. He was crying so hard he could not see the car coming.” Abby put her arms around Gibbs’ neck and sobbed. “He hasn’t woken up yet.”

“Ducky?” Gibbs asked, looking around for his old friend. He was still trying to absorb all of what Abby had said.

Abby wiped her eyes. “He is at the hospital, has been since he left you guys. Palmer is conducting the autopsy.” Abby had calmed down a little. “Said he tried to call you, but you were out of the area.”

Gibbs nodded. “We were in the middle of the boondocks.” He looked at his cell as the phone beeped, just now delivering Ducky’s messages.

“He was crying?” Kate asked. Her heart aching because of what she had said to him. 

Tim and Kate exchanged guilty looks. They both knew Tony had to truly been hurting to have been crying. 

Tim had never felt worse about anything in his life. 

Gibbs had known Tony longer and better than the rest of the team. He had never seen Tony cry. They had seen some horrible things. Tony and Agent Cassidy had been close, Gibbs knew that. But he never saw Tony shed a tear. Tony had come dangerously close, but the tears had not come. Gibbs couldn’t imagine the pain Tony must have been going through to have cried that much.

Abby nodded. “Ducky said the EMTs said he had been crying. He had dried tears on his face.”

Gibbs sighed. He had to put his feelings aside, for now. This case needed his attention. “Abby, I need you downstairs and processing this evidence, ASAP.  
McGee, help her. Kate and I will handle the other stuff.”

Kate went to her desk, sat down and started making phone calls.

McGee and Abby grabbed the evidence boxes and headed for the lab.

Gibbs called Ducky. “Duck, how is he?” Gibbs said as soon as Ducky picked up, dispensing with the pleasantries.

“Not good, Jethro.” Ducky replied. “I am sure Abigail told you how this happened.” 

Gibbs nodded and said yes at the same time.

“Anthony has bleeding and swelling on his brain. That is the reason for the coma....” 

“Coma!” Gibbs repeated.

“Yes, Jethro. Coma.” Ducky continued, listing Tony’s injuries. “His head and chest made contact with the windshield. He has a severe concussion. He has several broken and bruised ribs. He has a severe laceration on his head and he has cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. He looks really beaten up, Jethro. They operated Friday when he was first brought in. But the fluid has accumulated again. He is due for another surgery this afternoon. They will be putting in stents to drain the fluid away, but....”

Gibbs sighed. “But it may not work.” Gibbs paused. “The last words I said to him....” Gibbs shook his head and Ducky could hear the regret in his voice. “I wanted to take them back, Ducky. As soon as I had said them, but now….”

Ducky looked at his watch. “I would advise you to get here now. He is due back in surgery in three hours. Say what you have to say now. He’s unconscious, but he may be able to hear you.”

“Why didn’t we hear about this before now?” Gibbs asked.

“Anthony was without ID, Jethro.” Ducky explained. “Nurse Emma happened to be working in the ICU today. She recognized him and called me directly. She called Dr. Pitt and got my number. Up until then, he had been a John Doe.”

Gibbs nodded and hung up. He informed the rest of the team of Tony’s condition. He drove, well, like Gibbs, and made it to the hospital in record time. He entered Tony’s ICU room and was appalled by the sight before him. It looked as though every inch of Tony’s body was bruised. He was lying bare-chested on his back. There were IVs, chest tubes and a respirator attached to him. And something that looked a like a pain pump that Gibbs guessed held morphine.

Gibbs took Tony’s hand in his. He felt himself starting to tear up and made no effort to stop it. “I’m an idiot, Tony. I wanted desperately to take back what I said to you the moment I said it. I know how much it hurt you. I didn’t mean to do that. I was not looking at things from your perspective. I still saw the team as mine, even though I HAD been gone 4 months. I just thought of you as taking over until I got back. The problem with that is you didn’t know if I was coming back or not. I didn’t know either, for awhile. But, you were right. I still should have called you and told you I was coming back. I never meant to belittle you or what you have meant to me, to the team or to NCIS.” Gibbs pulled a chair up and sat never letting go of Tony’s hand. “You do mean a lot to the team, Tony. They love you. Abby is beside herself with worry about you. Kate and Tim are a mess. We didn’t mean to hurt you, Tony.”

Gibbs watched Tony for a moment. When he got no response, he prepared to wait. Gibbs had fallen asleep by the time for Tony’s surgery rolled around. He had not seen Ducky when he had come into the hospital. Gibbs knew Ducky would know where to find him. He had been far too anxious to get to Tony and talk to him and sit with him before he went into surgery.

Ducky gently shook Gibbs’ shoulder. They needed Gibbs to move so that the stretcher could be brought into the room to load Tony to take him to surgery. The procedure took 10 minutes with hospital personnel being careful not to pull out or kink any hoses or wires.

Ducky and Gibbs stood outside the room as Tony was wheeled out of the doorway and down the hall, out of sight.

“He will be OK?” Gibbs said as more of a declaration or a proclamation than a question.

Ducky acknowledged Gibbs statement with a nod. “I have to say something, Jethro. I don’t think you are going to like it.”

Gibbs nodded, encouraging him to proceed.

“Everything Mr. Palmer said was true. Tony was lost without you. Tony said when you told him, You’ll do. It was NOT because you felt he was the best man for the job. It was that he was the only one there to do it, neither Caitlyn nor Timothy was ready.” Ducky paused. “What you said Friday confirmed that feeling. If you had had the choice to make again, you would have chosen somebody, anybody else.” Ducky paused again. “It would have been kinder, Jethro, if you would have just stabbed the boy in the heart.”

Gibbs nodded, his voice shaking.. “I…I didn’t mean it that way. I never meant to make Tony feel that way.” 

Ducky nodded. “I am sure Mr. Palmer is finished with the autopsy by now. I need to go over his findings with him. I am then sending Mr. Palmer here to be with Tony when Tony wakes up. “

Gibbs nodded. He had to get back to NCIS himself and help Kate with the case. He had sort of left her in charge since he knew he would be at the hospital for a few hours. She had kept him up to date and so had Abby, each calling him with their findings. By the time Gibbs got back to NCIS, the case had been nearly solved. Gibbs just needed to dot the I’s and cross the T’s.

 

@@@@@

Team Gibbs spent most of the next days hovering around Tony’s bed. Tony’s surgery had lasted 2 hours. It was a success, but it was no guarantee that Tony would come out of his coma. Meanwhile, each member of Team Gibbs was drowning in his own guilt over what he had said to Tony.

Kate found a free moment to be alone with Tony. The sight of his bruises still shocked her. She felt the tears flow as she looked him over. The sight of all the hospital equipment gathered around his bedside seemed to make him shrink in size. She ran her fingers through his hair. She touched his face. She rubbed his chest. Anything she could do to get a response. She hadn’t realized the things she had done caused Tony more work. She was so angry at Gibbs for leaving, for just giving up. She never considered the fact that Gibbs leaving was just as hard on Tony, harder actually, because Gibbs and Tony had been very close. She ran over the things she had said to Tony, like a script in her mind. It was only then that she realized how all those things must have sounded to Tony. It just added to the weight of the guilt she was carrying.

“I had no idea how those things sounded when I said them to you, Tony. I didn’t need you to be Gibbs. I understand why you did it, thanks to Jimmy. But…I needed you to be you. To lead the way Anthony DiNozzo would lead, not the way Leroy Jethro Gibbs would lead. Gibbs, as far as I was concerned, was a loser and a quitter. He didn’t prepare ANY of us for his leaving. He just left. He could have told us first. He could have stayed for a week to see if he could do the job. No, he just up and left. He left us all high and dry, Tony.” Kate squeezed the hand she had been holding. “I am so sorry I hurt you. I…You just take things so lightly. What Tim and I said to you, it didn’t seem to bother you.” Kate paused. “You never heard the most hateful stuff. You didn’t even know that there was more, worse, hateful stuff until Jimmy said so. Tim and I had ‘DiNozzo Roasts’ at least twice a week, usually more. We had no idea anybody heard what we said. I think I let all those things that used to just irritate me when Gibbs was leader. I let them really get to me. I shouldn’t have, but I did. I was mad at you, because I couldn’t be angry at Gibbs. He would never feel my anger. I wanted to hurt you, Tony. I wanted you to feel my anger.” Kate laid her head on Tony’s chest and cried. “But not like this, never like this.” 

Timothy McGee had been standing vigil over Anthony DiNozzo for days. Each evening after work spent at his bedside, or at least at the hospital. He used his apartment to shower and change clothes. That was it. He had not slept in his bed for, it seemed, a week. Tony, when he thought about it, really had not done a bad job. Tim, like Kate, though had needed someone to be mad at. Gibbs was not there, so that person became Tony. Part of him had wanted Tony to be miserable. If Tony became miserable enough, Gibbs would come back. Gibbs wouldn’t stand for anybody mistreating Tony. Tim had seen that Friday, the day of the encounter group, Gibbs had looked like he was going to jump out of his chair and strangle them for badmouthing Tony. But then, Gibbs said something that had truly surprised Tim. McGee could see what Gibbs had said about leaving Tony in charge really, really hurt. McGee thought, even with the worst thing he had said. It could never be as bad as what Gibbs had said. Tim saw how devastated Tony was. His heart had gone out to Tony in that moment. “I was stupid, Tony.” Tim said, sitting down in a bedside chair and putting his hand on Tony’s arm through the bedrails. “I wasn’t really even angry with you, if I am honest with myself. It was just that you were there, and Gibbs wasn’t. I thought you took what we said in stride. You never seemed upset with us. Though the worst stuff you didn’t find out about until Jimmy said something. I had no idea anyone heard those things, Tony. They WERE harsh. They WERE vicious, and they WERE unfair.” Tim sighed. “I was angry because Gibbs had left and if I am completely honest. This is where the vicious part comes in. I never thought you should be Senior Field Agent. I wouldn’t be saying this it all right now and risk upsetting you, if you can hear me. But I know you already knew I felt that way. I’m not sure you understand or know my reason. Or that you even care. But I am going to tell you anyway. Very simply, I believe I am smarter than you, Tony. I realize how uppity and snobby that sounds. But it is true. I have gotten to know you though, over the years. I know you are not a stupid man. Gibbs wouldn’t keep you around if you were. I have watched you work, Tony. You do your job very well. That alone proves your intelligence.” Tim leaned in close. “Abby let it slip once about Harvard. Don’t be mad at her for that.” Tim straightened back up. “But, god help me, sometimes the MIT snob rears his ugly head.” Tim stood up, walked over to the window in Tony’s room and looked out. “What it comes down to, Tony, is I needed someone to blame. I needed a focus for my anger with Gibbs and with NCIS. I hated the fact he got on that ship. I hated Pin Pin Pulla. I hated NCIS. I hated the ship. I hated everything and everybody involved in Gibbs’ accident. I hated that we had to investigate the scene. I hated that I had to run the evidence with Abby. I hated you for trying so hard to keep us together when all I really wanted to do was go sit in some dark corner somewhere and fall apart.”

 

More days passed before Gibbs got up the courage to tell him what he had wanted to tell him the first day he had gone in to talk to Tony. Gibbs looked down at Tony. The bruises on Tony’s chest and face still disturbed him. He stood up beside Tony’s bed and took his hand. “I told you the others love you and they do, Tony. They love you very much. But the truth is, I love you too.” Gibbs paused. “I have never told you this. I have never told anybody, really. It is just too painful, even now, so many years later. I...I was married… to the woman of my dreams, Shannon. About 5 years into our marriage we were blessed with a baby girl, Kelly. She was beautiful, a strawberry blonde, just like her mother.” Gibbs paused for a moment and squeezed Tony’s hand. “I lost them both in a matter of seconds…. Shannon. Shannon had witnessed a murder. She and Kelly were put into protective custody. I was in Desert Storm at the time I got the call. The…The car they were riding in…the driver was shot…the car wrecked…The driver had been assigned to guard her and Kelly. The wreck killed them both. I left for Desert Storm with a family. When I came back….I came back to nothing, an empty house and a lot of bitter memories. I…I just kind of existed after that. I left the Corps. I wanted something different. I met Mike. I had no idea what NIS, as it was called in those days, was. I just needed a change in focus. I found I enjoyed the work. I liked working for Mike, though he was nothing short of a slave driver.” Gibbs paused to wipe away tears. “Anyway, I...We wanted a boy, Shannon and I. If she had lived we would have tried until we got one. It wouldn’t have mattered about the age difference between he and Kelly. So when Shannon died, that dream died too. I had to mourn the loss of the son I would never know.” 

Gibbs sat back down, but kept hold of Tony’s hand. “Then I met this cocky, pain-in-the-ass green-eyed, Italian, who I have come to treasure. I consider him the son I never had. I think mainly because he is a lot like I used to be before Shannon and Kelly got killed.” Gibbs paused again; tears were streaming down his face by then. “I love you, Tony. I am hard on you because I expect a lot out of you. But that is only because I KNOW what you are capable of doing. You are a very intelligent, very capable young man. I see that in you.” Gibbs paused again. “What I said to you was so, so far out of line. I could see how much it hurt you. I wanted to take it back, all of it. But it was too late. You left. I tried to call. You didn’t answer your phone. Not that I blamed you for that. But, now…I…this may be the only time I get to say this to you. I needed to say it. I desperately wanted you to know. I am so sorry, Tony/Son. I love you and I’m sorry. Losing you would be like losing Kelly all over again.” Gibbs let go of Tony’s hand. He leaned forward in the chair and put his head in his hands. He sat that way for several minutes before he realized he had a stunned audience in the room with him.

Abby and Ducky had managed to sneak into the room while Gibbs was talking to Tony. They were both unaware of the significance of the conversation until they had already gotten into the room. They had to stay. Gibbs would have heard them if they tried to leave, and they didn’t want to interrupt Gibbs ‘talk’ with Tony.

Both Abby and Ducky were shocked beyond words by what they had heard. Neither one knew about Shannon or Kelly. They both, however, had some idea about how Gibbs felt about Tony. Ducky more than Abby. 

“Jethro...” Ducky said, making his presence known. “...I’m glad you finally had this talk with Tony. He needed to hear how you feel about him.”

“I hope he can hear me, Ducky.” Gibbs said, sounding tired. He raised his head to look at Tony’s visitors. 

Abby went over to him, Gibbs stood up and they hugged. “I…I don’t know what to say. You had a little girl. I’m sorry Gibbs. I’m so sorry.”

“Me too, Abs. Me, too.” Gibbs said, returning her hug.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ducky asked, referring to Shannon and Kelly.

“I haven’t been able to tell anybody anything. I haven’t talked about them in years.” Gibbs admitted.

Ducky nodded, unable to imagine Gibbs’ pain. 

Ducky and Abby each took one of Tony’s hands. They both stared down at him, hoping, wishing for a sign of his waking up. His bruises were still prominent, though they had begun to fade to a sickly looking yellow. 

Three more days passed as Team Gibbs kept vigil. Tony had not woken, but the swelling on his brain had gone down. His brain function was returning to normal. His body had healed, for the most part. His ribs would take a few months.

Jimmy was sitting by the bed, his hand resting on Tony’s arm. He was reading aloud an article for GSM magazine.

“Tony?” Jimmy asked, putting down the magazine and stood up when he thought he felt movement.

“Yeah,...” Tony opened his eyes slowly. He remembered the sensation of running. He remembered lying in the street with people around him. That was the extent of his memory of the accident. But, as he looked at Jimmy, the memories of the encounter group came flooding back. “...Jimmy?” Tony asked. 

“Hey, Tony.” Jimmy said smiling. He put his hand on Tony’s arm and squeezed it.

Tony looked around the room. He was not sure where he had expected to be. But this was not it. “Where am I?” 

“The hospital Tony, after your accident....” Jimmy started to say as Ducky walked into the room. 

“I remember.” Tony sighed and looked at both Jimmy and Ducky. “There was a meeting, at work. I…I remember walking out. I went home. I....”

“You spent the weekend here. We didn’t know anything until Monday morning.” Ducky said, completing the thought. Ducky then explained about him being a ‘John Doe’ and about Nurse Emma recognizing him.

“So, what they said to me....” Tony shook his head as if to shake the memories free. 

Jimmy nodded. “It happened, Tony. Unfortunately, it happened.” 

“Thank you. Thank you for defending me, Jimmy. It really meant a lot.” 

Jimmy nodded to Tony, but didn’t speak.

Tony groaned and put his hand to his chest. His head, his chest, and his back hurt.

“Anthony.” Ducky said, moving up to the side of the bed to examine Tony. “You have healed well. The bruising will make you sore for awhile. But you will be fine.”

Tony nodded. “Thank you, Ducky.” Tony looked around the room and saw that it was just the three of them. “Can you keep THEM away for me?” Tony asked. “Just for a little while.”

Ducky nodded and patted his patient reassuringly on the shoulder. “I can. But right now, your doctor needs to examine you. He needs to know you’re awake.”

Ducky pushed the button for the nurses’ station. He told them Tony was awake and asked them to get the doctor.

Ducky then called Gibbs. Gibbs put down his woodworking tool and snatched up his phone on the second ring. “Gibbs.” 

“He’s awake, Jethro.” Ducky said, dispensing with the formalities. 

Gibbs paused. “Something’s wrong.”

“He doesn’t want to see you.” Ducky said. He waited for Gibbs to explode. 

Gibbs sighed. He nodded, even though Ducky could not see him. “I didn’t expect him to.”

“I’m shocked, Jethro....”

Gibbs sighed, resigned. “What I said hurt him, Ducky. It really hurt him. I know it did. I can’t expect him to forgive me.” 

“He’ll forgive you. He heard what you said.”

“He said he did? He said he heard me?” Gibbs asked. 

“No, but....” Ducky said, wishing he could help Jethro. He could hear the sorrow and resignation in Gibbs’ voice. And, truth be told, it scared him. 

“Take care of him, Ducky. Take good care of him. He will need you and Jimmy now. He is going to need a lot of help before he’s a hundred percent again.”

“Absolutely, I will. But he will need...He will want...you.” 

“I don’t think so. Tell him we will stay away for as long as he wants.” Gibbs said and then hung up. 

Gibbs then called McGee and Kate and informed them that Tony was awake and that they would all be staying away from the hospital per Tony’s request. Kate and Tim agreed that that would be for the best right now and said they would comply with Tony’s wishes.

Jimmy and Tony were talking quietly when Ducky started to enter Tony’s room . Dr. Jamison, Tony’s primary physician pulled him aside.

“Dr. Mallard, I just finished my examination. I believe Agent DiNozzo will make a full recovery. I see no lasting effects from the swelling in his brain. His ribs are tender, but are healing well. The bruises are almost gone and the minor cuts and scrapes are well healed. I would say, if all goes well, he will be ready to be discharged in about a week.”

Ducky nodded. “So there are no problems with his memory. With his head injury....”

The doctor shook his head. “He knows who he is, where he is and he was only off on the date by a few days. He said that Jimmy, your assistant, told him he was in the hospital. He said you told him he was here all weekend, the first weekend, and nobody knew who he was.”

Ducky nodded. “He woke up like he had just taken a nap, not like he had come out of a week- long coma.”

Dr. Jamison nodded. “Usually people wake up slowly. Nobody really understands why some people wake up as Agent DiNozzo did. As you say, as if he had just lain down to take a nap.” The doctor glanced into the room at his patient. “But usually it is a good thing. The main is it is a good indication of the level of brain damage, which as I said, appears minimal to none.”

Ducky nodded his understanding and the doctor excused himself and went down the hall to check on his other patients.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Tony recovered slowly. Gibbs, Tim, and Kate were good to their word and stayed away from the hospital. After about 3 weeks though, they were getting antsy. Kate had managed to sneak into Tony’s room. She stood over him and watching him for a few minutes. She didn’t dare touch him, for fear of waking him. She turned to leave. 

“Kate.” Tony said. 

“I was just leaving.” Kate started towards the door. 

“Stay.” Tony struggled to sit up in the bed. 

Kate turned around to face him when she heard him groan as he tried to pull himself up in the bed. “I’m so sorry, Tony. I wasn’t even angry with you. I was angry with Gibbs. I…Him just abandoning us like that. I knew you were lost for a little while. I know how much it hurt you when he left.” She stood holding his hand tears streaming down her face. 

“We need to talk.” Tony said, straightening out his covers. He knew Kate was crying, but he didn’t want her tears to prevent him from saying what he needed to say. 

“You and Tim have absolutely no respect for me. You questioned every decision I made and just, flat out, refused to do what I told you.” Tony paused. “I ran that team as well as I could, Agent Todd. You didn’t make it any easier for me.” 

“Agent Todd? You….”

Tony held up his hand to stop her. “You didn’t think I was qualified to be team leader. And you don’t think l’m qualified to be Senior Field Agent. I know that. After all I was just a beat cop when I started there. We’re a dime a dozen. You protected the President. There are only a few people allowed that honor, so you MUST be special.” Tony sounded extremely sarcastic, but he really didn’t care. 

“Tony...!” 

“That’s what this is all about all those little jokes made at my expense. All the put downs, it was all REMIND me who should have had the position.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“You knew the things you said bothered me and you said them anyway.” Tony continued. Tears were streaming down Kate’s face at this point, but he continued on. “Just another little dig, another little put down to keep me in my place. Remind me who was smarter, more qualified.” 

“It’s not true, Tony.” Kate repeated. It was all she could manage to say. 

“Yes, Agent Todd, it is true.” Tony said, calmly. “Maybe you were angry about Gibbs leaving. Maybe you did consider him to be a loser and a quitter, maybe so. But you also thought you should have been the next in line to lead the team. Why else would you have said all those things you did about me?” Tony paused. “It is a good thing that none of your comments reached Director Shepard’s ears, apparently. She actually told me I did a good job.” Tony sighed. “She even offered me my own team.” Tony paused again. “I realize now I made a HUGE mistake not taking it.” Tony began to ramble a little. “It was in Mexico, but I know Spanish, so...”

 

“Tony!?” Kate was shocked. She had no idea that Director Shepard had told him what a good job he had done. She definitely had no idea Tony had been offered his own team. She suddenly felt very scared that he would leave. That he would leave D.C. and move to Mexico. “I had no idea….” 

“I want you to leave.” Tony said calmly and firmly. 

“But Tony, I want to apologize.” By now Kate was crying so hard she had trouble speaking.

“You did apologize, Agent Todd.” Tony looked at her, his mask firmly in place. “That doesn’t mean I have to accept it.” 

Kate stood and stared at him for a moment before she left the room. She made her way to the waiting room on Tony’s floor and sat down, thankful it was empty. She knew she would have to calm down and stop crying before she could drive home. 

Tim got off the elevator 10 minutes later on Tony’s floor. He walked past the waiting room and saw Kate sifting in one of the chairs, head in her hands. 

Tim went in and sat down beside Kate. 

Kate looked up at Tim. “Did you know Director Shepard made Tony a job offer?” 

“What? No?” Tim said, thoroughly confused. “What are you talking about?” 

Kate wiped her eyes again and explained. “Director Shepard told Tony he had done a good job in Gibbs’s absence and offered him his own team. He declined, obviously.” 

“Why?” Tim asked, really wanting to know the answer. Tim remembered a conversation he and Tony had in the office about that very subject. Tim could tell that Tony wanted very badly to retort to Tim’s snarky comment, but he didn’t. Now Tim knew why.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. She wiped her eyes again. “I don’t know. He asked me to leave. I didn’t get a chance to ask. Not that I would want to.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s angry, Tim.” Kate said, she stood up to leave, throwing her purse over her shoulder. “He’s very angry.”

Tim stood up. “I’ll talk to him.” 

“I’m not sure that is such a good idea.” Kate warned.

Tim shook his head as if to dismiss her warning. “He’ll talk to me.” Tim said as he followed Kate to the elevator and watched her punch the button. 

“Good Luck.” Kate said as the doors opened and she got on. 

Tim waited until the doors closed before he proceeded to Tony’s room.

Tim appeared in the door about 30 seconds later. 

“Well, Ding. Ding. Time for Round 2.” Tony said seeing who was now entering his room. “Special Agent Timothy McGee, what can I do for you?” 

“Why didn’t you tell us about your offer for your own team?” 

Tony pretended to think for a moment. “Because it was none of your damn business, that’s why” 

Tim ignored the venom in Tony’s reply. “Tony, what I said about you….” 

Tony shook his head. “I’ll tell you what I told her.” Tony said, referring to Kate. “You didn’t think I was qualified to be team leader. And you don’t think I am qualified to be Senior Field Agent. I know that I was just a beat cop when I started here. We are a dime a dozen.” Tony paused for a moment glaring at Tim. “You, Mr. MIT, think you are so damn much smarter than me. And you’re IQ may be higher than mine, Agent McGee. It may very well be. But what you don’t know is I applied to BOTH Harvard and Princeton. I was accepted into BOTH, Mr. MIT. I graduated from Harvard with degrees in criminology.“ Tony paused for just a second to let Tim absorb what he had just said. “Don’t be so damn quick to judge.”

“I didn’t know.” Tim began. 

“No, you didn’t. There was no reason for you to.” Tony said. “I guess I would have then been your intellectual equal, you MIT Snob. That is unless you have a problem with Harvard grads.” 

Tim was too stunned to speak. 

“You had no respect for me as Team leader. You have no respect for me as Senior Field Agent. Both of you questioned every decision I made. You flat out refused to do what I told you to. I could have had you both written up for that, for insubordination, but I didn’t. I was thinking about your future at NCIS when I did that. I hope you both appreciate that. I got the job because I was qualified for the job. I know what I’m doing. I’m good at what I do.” 

“Tony, I do appreciate what you did…I’m sorry, Tony.”

“I just spent a week in a coma and suffered a concussion and three broken ribs. ‘I’m sorry’ doesn’t mean a damn thing to me.” Tony pointed to the door. “Get Out!” 

Tim backed out of Tony’s room too stunned and devastated to speak. He stood out in the hall for a moment. He thought he should go back in and try to talk to Tony, but he dismissed the idea. He quickly made his way back down the hall to the elevators and out of the building. 

Gibbs walked into Tony’s room a couple of days after the incidents with Kate and Tim. He didn’t say anything for a moment, but walked over to Tony’s bed and took a seat. 

“What can I do you for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?” Tony asked, breaking the silence. 

“What is going on with you, Tony?” Gibbs asked. He was angered by what Tim and Kate had told him. 

“What is going on with me!?” Tony said, his tone becoming sarcastic. I put his hand to his chin in a fake thoughtful gesture.

“What. Is. Going. On. With. Me? I don’t have a right to be angry? I don’t have the right to feel betrayed by people I thought were my friends? I don’t have the right to feel like you stabbed me in the back.” Tony paused, anger coming off him in waves. “Is that what you’re asking?” 

“I know you’re angry, Tony. I know you’re hurt.”

“There’s that word again, hurt. YOU know how hurt I feel.” Tony paused, he was fuming. “YOU have NO idea the level of betrayal I feel. You have no idea what it feels like to have someone I considered more than friend. Someone I used to consider family, a father figure tell me it was a good thing he didn’t leave his team with me any longer than he did.” 

“Tony, I….” 

Tony continued as if Gibbs hadn’t interrupted. “It was a good thing that he came back when he did and took over again.” Tony paused again. “Because who KNOWS what it would have been like if you had left it in my hands any longer.” 

“I….”

“Well, you got your team back, Agent Gibbs. You can have it! Good luck filling the open position.”

“What...?” Gibbs said, slightly confused. 

Tony just smiled, but it was not a happy smile.

“You can’t leave.” Gibbs said simply. 

“Was that one of your ‘orders’?” Tony asked. He didn’t wait for an answer. “Well, you can take your orders, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and shove them up your ass.” 

Gibbs was angry. He was furious in fact, but he held his tongue. 

“You told me you loved me. You said you considered me to be the son you never had.” Tony said. 

Gibbs nodded. 

“You’re a liar. All family is good for is knowing where to stick the knife and how much to twist it to inflict the most damage.” Tony paused, his anger had not lessened and his loud tone had drawn a nurse down the hall to his room. 

“Agent DiNozzo?” Carrie, Tony’s 20-something nurse, asked, sticking her head in the door. “Everything OK? Are you OK” 

Tony nodded. “Sorry, Carrie, I just had the TV too loud. I’ll turn it down.” 

Carrie nodded. She could tell her patient was angry. She could sense the tension on the room. “Agent Gibbs, if you are here to upset my patient. You need to leave.” 

Gibbs shook her head at Carrie. He did not move from his position. 

Tony waited until Carrie left the room. “You and Senior DiNozzo have that in common.” 

“Don’t compare me to your father.” Gibbs growled. “I am not like him.” Gibbs said, pausing after every word. 

“You never met him, Agent Gibbs.” Tony growled back. “At least he gave me some kind of warning before he blind-sided me.” 

“I regretted what I said, Tony, the minute I said it.” Gibbs said, trying to calm himself and reassure Tony.

“I don’t care, Agent Gibbs.” Tony said. “I just don’t care. I have to practically beg complements from you. I have to pick up Kate’s and Tim’s slack. No matter what it is, no matter how long it takes me. I don’t even get recognition for that.” Tony paused. “And if that isn’t bad enough. I risk my life and my health to pull you and Maddie out of that nasty water. I never even got a thank you.”

“You were doing your job, DiNozzo.” Gibbs said, though clinched teeth. He was getting angry again and he couldn’t help it. 

“I see, Agent Gibbs.” Tony nodded. “It’s my job to have your 6 when you go off the grid and don’t tell anybody what you’re up to. It’s my job to do both Kate’s and Tim’s job, plus my own.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “That is what you’re telling me?” 

Gibbs didn’t speak. He just glared at Tony. 

Tony nodded. “I thought so. Well, Agent Gibbs...I refuse to be your lapdog and your ‘yes man’ anymore. Find somebody else!” 

“Tony, I’m sorry.”

“What is this?” Tony asked. “Agent Gibbs is apologizing, and to me of all people. You say apologizing is a sign of weakness.” Tony replied. “You’re wrong. It takes a strong person to admit they’re wrong. It takes courage.” 

“I know that, DiNozzo.” Gibbs retorted. “I AM sorry for what I said to you.” Gibbs said, trying to convince Tony. 

“You should be. I was in a coma for a week because of what you said. I blame you. I blame Agent McGee, and I blame Agent Todd.” Tony said. “I could have died because of all of you.” Tony paused. “My friends, my family, people who care about me, who are supposed to love me would not treat me like that.” Tony pointed to the door. “I want you out!”

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak.

“I don’t give a damn want, or what you are about to say. I want you out!” Tony pointed again. “As soon as I am out of this bed, you will have my resignation on your desk.” 

Gibbs couldn’t keep his mind on his boat that night. He kept going back to his conversation with Tony. Gibbs wiped the tears from his eyes for the millionth time that night. He found his bottle of bourbon and took a long swig. He sat the bottle on the boat frame and then sat down beside it. He kept looking up at the stairs. Praying he would hear footsteps descending. He knew Tony was not out of the hospital yet. He was due out in the morning. He also knew Tony would not come to stay with him. In fact, he doubted Tony would ever descend those stairs again. 

Gibbs sighed, stood up and began the seemingly endless task of sanding his boat. He then remembered in whose name this boat was christened. He stopped working immediately. He went to a dark corner of his basement and picked up his sledgehammer. He walked back over to the boat, picked up the hammer and began to swing. 

One hour later Gibbs had a pile of ‘unfinished boat’ rubble. He began to bend down and pick up pieces. He took ‘Tony’ out to the backyard and burned it in his bar-b-que pit a little at a time. 

Gibb came back into the house when ‘Tony’ had been reduced to ashes. He was exhausted and it was close to midnight. But he knew he would not sleep. He paused for only a second, before he began to build his next boat. He didn’t have a name for it yet. He would hold off on that for a little bit. 

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Agent Gibbs phone was ringing. He was sitting at his desk, holding Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo’s resignation in his hands. He couldn’t quite believe it. He knew when Tony had told him that his resignation would be on his desk, it would be. But sitting there, staring at it, it was unreal. 

Gibbs picked up the phone, not really paying close attention. “Gibbs.” 

“Director Shepard. Agent Gibbs, I need to see you in my office as soon as possible.”

Gibbs just stood there staring at the letter. 

“Agent Gibbs, Jethro.” 

“Yes, ma’am. I will be there in a few minutes.” 

The director and Gibbs hung up at the same time. Gibbs spent another second or two staring at the letter before he decided to take it up to the director. Though, he was sure, Jenny already knew. 

Gibbs came into Jenny’s office. He took a seat when he was instructed to do. He was still holding Tony’s resignation in his hand. 

“Agent Gibbs, I think you know why you’re here.” She then spotted the piece of paper. “Is that what I think it is?” 

Gibbs nodded and handed the paper over. 

The director glanced at it briefly and handed it back to Gibbs. “I received a call this morning.” Jenny began. “Special Agent DiNozzo was asking if the job in Mexico could still, possibly be open. I told him that no, it was not. I asked Agent DiNozzo what I could do to keep him with our organization. He said he would work with anyone, and he stressed ANYONE, but you.” 

Gibbs sat mute. Mexico? Had he heard right?

“That encounter group meeting, Jethro, was a train wreck. Tony was blindsided. You all attacked him. He did a good job. He did a really good job while you were gone. He kept the team together; he kept them working well. He kept the solve rate up to the level it was before you left.” Jenny paused, waiting for Gibbs to speak, when he didn’t, she continued. “Anthony didn’t deserve to be treated like that, by ANY of you, Jethro. He was a good leader. He did so well, in fact, I had offered him his own team. But he said he couldn’t take it. You were just back. You had not regained your memory. He didn’t want to leave you in that condition.” 

Gibbs had a look of confusion on his face. “You…you offered him his own team?” Gibbs shook his head. “Kate told me about her conversation with Tony. She said he realized he had made a huge mistake not taking it.” Gibbs paused. “I just thought she had misunderstood what he said. Tony was so angry, and she was so upset.”

Jenny leaned forward and rested her forearms on her desk. “Yes, Jethro. I felt his was ready. He demonstrated all the qualities of a very capable leader.” 

Gibbs could only nod. He was speechless. 

“I don’t have any team leader positions available at this time, unfortunately. I need to find a position for him though. Fornell has already made his weekly call. He made it early this week. I don’t know if he has heard anything or not.” 

“Fornell? Weekly calls? What are you talking about?” Gibbs asked. 

“Agent Fornell calls every week to see if Agent DiNozzo is happy with his job. If I have any plans of letting him go. Things like that.” Jenny explained, kind of surprised that Gibbs didn’t already know this. But she could see by his reaction that he didn’t. 

“Tony has a position with the FBI. All he has to do is say the word. He won’t even be interviewed. Fornell will hire him straight out. Tony knows it too. He may be planning on talking to Fornell, I don’t know. I just need to find something that will keep Agent DiNozzo here, something good enough to keep him from even thinking about talking with Fornell.” 

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS 

 

Gibbs was stunned. He didn’t even wait to be dismissed by Jenny before he got up and left. He returned to the bullpen. By this time Kate and Tim had made it in to work. They could see by the look on his face that something was wrong. Gibbs almost fell into his chair behind his desk. He laid the piece of paper, Tony’s resignation, on his desk. He hadn’t even realized he was still carrying it. 

Tim looked at Gibbs. “Is something wrong, Boss?” 

Gibbs looked up at him, but didn’t speak. 

Kate chimed in. “Yes, what’s going on?” 

Gibbs sighed. “Tony’s quit.” 

“What!” Kate and Tim said, in unison. 

Gibbs didn’t say anything. He just pointed to the lone piece of paper lying on his desk. 

Tim and Kate come over to Gibbs desk. They read the paper, looks of disbelief on their faces. 

“He quit. He can’t just quit.” Tim said, shaking his head. 

“Why not? After that Friday.... After his accident....” Kate replied. “He was so upset he couldn’t even see that car coming. I have never known him to cry, over anything.” 

“Wait a minute!” Tim said. “He JUST got out of the hospital. How did he get this here?” 

Gibbs took the FedEx envelope out of the garbage and held it up for Tim and Kate to see. “Tony told me as soon as he got out of the hospital that his resignation would be on my desk.” Gibbs sighed. “He kept his word.” 

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS 

 

The weeks went by. Director Shepard had given Agent Gibbs an ample supply of candidates to choose from for the open position on his team. He had, so far, chosen none of them. Rejecting them for reasons, the director was sure, had nothing to do with their qualifications for the job. It had more to do with the hope that if Tony’s position was still open when he was able to return to active duty, he would step back into it. Director Shepard doubted it. Her conversation with Tony made her very sure of that. In truth, Gibbs knew it too. He just didn’t want to admit it. 

Gibbs had not talked to Tony since the conversation in the hospital that day. He knew Tony was too angry to talk with him. He hoped that that would change, maybe after he was out of the hospital and away from them and NCIS for awhile. 

Tony had not been in contact with Gibbs directly, but Abby, Ducky and Jimmy kept him, Kate and Tim informed. Tony’s friends were taking turns staying with him. They were making sure he was taking his meds and generally following Dr’s orders. Apparently, judging from what Ducky, Abby and Jimmy had been saying Tony was doing really well. He might even be released by the doctor next week to return to work. 

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS 

Abby practically ran into Gibbs’s arms on his way back from getting coffee. She had been sitting at Tony’s old desk and ran to him when she saw him coming her way. 

“He’s here, Gibbs! He’s here!” Abby said, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. 

“Who’s h....?” Gibbs started, and then he realized who Abby was talking about. “Where? Where is he?” Gibbs asked. 

“Upstairs. Kate said she saw him get off the elevator on the fourth floor and walk into the director’s office.” Abby explained. “He’s there now. Kate has been watching. She hasn’t seen him come out of the director’s office yet.” 

“How long?” Gibbs said, asking how long Tony had been in the director’s office. 

“About 20 minutes.” Kate said, sneaking peeks every few moments. 

Gibbs nodded. He turned to Abby. “I need you to run a covert mission for me, Agent Abby.” 

Abby grinned. “Agent Abby.” She said and chuckled. 

“I need you to talk to Tony when he leaves the director’s office. Find out what she said to him. I don’t care if you talk to him here; call him on the phone, whatever. I just want to know what happened up there between the two of them.” Abby nodded, saluted and then ran off to figure out how best to complete her mission.

Tim spoke up. “Won’t Tony know it was you asking her to do this?” 

Gibbs shook his head. “It won’t matter. Tony talks to Abby anyway. He knows Abby talks to me. He will just tell her which parts of what he says he wants us to hear. That is what Abby will tell me.” 

“What if he says ‘none of it’?” Kate asked. 

“It’s a chance I’ll have to take.” Gibbs said. 

Kate sighed and they all settled down to do their paperwork. They each tried to keep an eye on the director’s office door. But, somehow, Tony managed to slip out of the director’s office without being seen.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS 

 

Tony’s landline rang about 5:30 p.m. that evening. He picked it up on the second ring. 

“Hey, Abby." Tony said, glancing at the caller ID. 

“Hey, Tony.” Abby said, trying to gauge his mood. 

“I’m glad you came down to see me before you met with the director. I’ve missed seeing you.” 

“You’re at my apartment almost every night, Abby.” 

“I know, Tony. I meant I missed seeing you at work, at NCIS.” 

“Yeah,” Tony admitted. “I’ve missed it too. But with you, Ducky and Jimmy around so much, it make things a whole lot easier.” 

“Good.” Abby said, nodding to the phone even though Tony couldn’t see her. “I forgot to tell you, the Sisters wish you well. They feel like they know you all ready. I talk about you and NCIS so much. I’ve showed them your picture. Sister Erin said if she was not married to God, she would give you a run for your money.” 

Tony chuckled. He couldn’t help but ask. “What does she look like? How old is she?” 

“She would be your type Tony. She’s a blonde, petite, twenty-something.” 

Tony nodded. “Yes, she would be.” He agreed. 

Abby then got down to business. “What have you decided, Tony?” 

“I don’t know, Abby.” Tony said. “The director is so afraid I am going to jump ship for the FBI....” 

“You’re not tempted?” Abby asked. 

“Sure.” Tony admitted. “The money is better. The benefits are better....” 

“But...” Abby said, trying to get Tony to complete his thought. 

“I would be working for that little bald-headed bastard Fornell.” Tony admitted. 

Abby laughed and waited for him to continue. 

“And the man CANNOT say my name right, ‘DiNotezo.” Tony stated. “Where the HELL is there a ‘T’ ANYWHERE in my name?” 

Abby was laughing out loud now. 

“It’s not funny.” Tony pouted. 

Abby couldn’t stop laughing. She couldn’t help but picture Tony sitting on his couch pouting. 

“You never said or acted like it bothered you.” Abby stated. 

“Abby, it’s not like I could suggest, in front of Gibbs, that Fornell get ‘Hooked on Phonics.” 

Another bout of laugher erupted from Abby. 

“Gibbs would have head-slapped me into the middle of next week.” Tony contended. 

“This is true.” Abby managed to say through her laughter. 

“Well,” Tony said, a little indignant. “I am so glad I was able to provide you with your evening’s entertainment.” 

“Tony, I’m sorry. The ‘little bald-headed bastard’ bit got me going.” Abby said, trying to stop laughing. There was silence while Tony waited for Abby to compose herself. 

“So what did the director tell you?” Abby asked. 

“Are you asking for you or for Gibbs?” Tony asked. 

Abby paused for a second, a little surprised at his directness. “Both?” Abby said timidly. 

Tony didn’t say anything immediately. 

“Gibbs knows that you know I will tell him only what you want me to tell him. He’s okay with that.” Abby explained. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” Abby said. “He called me ‘Agent Abby’ and told me I was going on a covert mission for him. I couldn’t resist.” 

“Agent Abby IS kind of cute.” Tony admitted. 

“Yes, it is.” Abby paused. “So, what did the director say?” 

“She gave me two options. I could have my own team, here.” Tony paused. “I would just have to wait a year or two until Russ Golden retires.” 

Abby shook her head. “Russ is never going to retire. He says every year he is and then he changes his mind.” 

“Yeah, I know. But that is the only one coming up in this office that the director knows of.” Tony paused again. “Then there’s option two....” 

“Which is ...?“ Abby inquired. 

“Also, my own team, position is now open.” Tony stated. 

“Sounds great.” Abby said. “But...” 

“But, it’s in Miami, Florida.” 

“Miami!” Abby said, so excited she was yelling. “Miami, Florida is too far away! I hope you said no!” 

Tony sighed. “I told her I would think about it.” 

“What is there to think about, Tony? It is too far away from your best friend, Abby!” Abby paused, mid-rant to catch her breath. “There is nothing to think about!” 

“I am not going to go back to Gibbs’ team, Abby. That is NOT going to happen.” Tony explained. 

“I know, Tony.” Abby said, saddened by the turn of events that lead Tony to this point in his life. “I understand why you wouldn’t want to be on Gibbs’ team anymore. I really do. But...I was just hoping that the director could find you a position on a team or your own team a little closer to home.” 

“Well,” Tony said. “She did present me with a third option...” Tony paused. “...but I would never even THINK about taking it.” 

“What?! What is it?” 

“Amanda Jacobson....” Tony started. 

“Oh, god no. Not, her team. I’m sorry, Tony.” Abby paused. “Who quit this time?” 

“Tim Winston....” 

“He had only been there 2 weeks.” Abby recalled. 

“Yeah, I know. He took a job at a security company as a night watchman.” 

“Why haven’t Carlton and Shelly left?” Abby asked. “They have both been there longer than anybody else. It’s actually been a few months.” 

“They would have to leave NCIS, like Winston did, to find work.” Tony explained.   
“Why not just fire Jacobson? I mean her solve rate has never been high. She has a higher turn-over rate than a fast- food restaurant.” 

Tony sighed. “I think she has a brother, who knows somebody, who works for somebody. Who knows?” 

Abby sighed. “Well Tony, how long are you going to ‘think about it?” 

“She didn’t give me a deadline, Abby. She knows how eager Fornell is to have me with the FBI.” 

“Did you call him a bald-headed bastard in front of her?” 

“No, but I think she would have loved it.” 

Abby sighed again. “What do you want me to tell Gibbs? What CAN I tell Gibbs?” 

“As much or as little as you want, Abby. I have no problem with him knowing everything we talked about tonight.” 

“You sure?” Abby asked.

“Yeah. Everything.” Tony repeated.

“Okay.” Abby said. “I love you, Tony. Take care of yourself.” 

“I love you too, Abby.” 

“Goodnight, DiNotezo.” Abby said. 

“Not funny, Abby. NOT FUNNY.” Tony said. He could hear her laughing just before she hung up. 

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS


End file.
